Angelic Sin
by Shuichu-to-Shuichi
Summary: Angel is the highest rank in God’s army. Angels are the most respected creatures of heaven. They can do anything… except fall in love… especially with devils. It’s a sin. An unforgivable one. DarkXRiku... rated M for violence I guess...
1. Chapter 1

Angelic Sin

Ch. 1

Shuichi S.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Angel is the highest rank of God's army. Angels are the most pure and loyal creatures of heaven and are respected as such. Only God is more powerful. And he has only one rule for them:_

_**Don't fall in love**__. _

_Love leads to sin._

_Angels cannot sin._

_Angels cannot love._

_Becoming an angel means devoting yourself to the fight for Good in the long war between God and Lucifer. No matter who you were before… or what title you held… if you are chosen as a leader in God's War, you must fight. And you must abandon your past… _

That is the price we angels pay. For the right to be free, we give up the one thing we have in heaven.

Love…

It's a great sacrifice, but we must. Otherwise, the war with Lucifer will never end. The people of heaven will continue to suffer… continue to die. Every soul Lucifer kills is another step closer towards the downfall of humanity.

As angels, we cannot allow that. So, we fight… flying down to the depths of hell with our spells and swords… always protecting the oblivious humans from the danger rapidly enclosing them in pain and misery.

Love…

A great sacrifice for a worthy cause… wouldn't you say?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Review!! Plz?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok... so here it is. But be warned... it's kinda... graphic? Yeah, let's go with that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I clenched my fists tight in my pockets. The bile was crawling up my throat faster than I could force it back down. I could even taste remnants of my lunch. It only made matters worse…

The first scream sounded through the arena. I didn't dare look in the pit, but I could hear the crowd cheering Lucifer on. Some of demons chanted his name. Most of them only screamed unintelligible words…. Down near the entranceway, all of it was just noise. Noise I couldn't stand.

Another scream came… I could imagine the prisoner's struggling form tied to the cross we use in the arena. One of the guards usually stuck the end of the cross into the ground and tied the prisoner to it. Lucifer thought it was fitting because our prisoners were usually from the war against God's Army. Sometimes, they were even high ranking officers… like today's captive…

I felt something seeping from a corner of my mouth. I pulled a shaking hand out and wiped away the vomit as fast as possible.

I couldn't let anyone see that…

As the general of Hell's Army and Lucifer's right hand man, I was supposed to be cold, ruthless, and bloodthirsty for angels… everything I _wasn't_. But I couldn't let it show. Only weak demons couldn't stomach "The Games". And a weak demon was… was… lower than an _angel_!

Suddenly, I had the sensation that someone was staring at me. I looked up to see Lucifer smiling at me from in the pit. He was gesturing for me to join him. I shook my head and pointed to my watch. In reality, I couldn't care less if Lucifer and I made it on time to his appointment, but Lucifer's right hand man was supposed to—

A scream interrupted my thoughts. Its unearthly sound rose above all of the shrieking demons together, silencing them. By reflex, I looked up…

There was so much blood.

The bile flooded my mouth. I jumped into the shadows and puked. Even in the dark, I could see chunks of undigested meat swimming in the puddle of acid. I wanted to vomit again as I moved back by the door, keeping my eyes down.

After an eternity, I heard footsteps coming towards me. When I was sure my face wouldn't give anything away, I looked up into Lucifer's unnerving blue eyes.

I was trapped in those eyes. So powerful… mesmerizing… lonely. Lucifer's eyes called out to me, and some innate desire tried to compel me to comfort him. I would've reached out and hugged him if I hadn't looked away from his eyes in that second.

He was covered in the prisoner— the angel's blood. In his right hand, he held the its heart. I almost shuddered when he bit into it and blood began to ooze out. He watched me as he ate it… and I wanted to slap him for it. But I couldn't. I could only watch in agony as he finished the heart and smiled.

It amazed me how I could see loneliness in such a cruel beast. He had tortured an angel, eaten its heart, and smiled... but it didn't stop there… Lucifer held out his hand to me. He didn't say anything.

I knew what he wanted. But I still hesitated.

"Something wrong, general?" Lucifer asked, raising a blond eyebrow.

The words rolled off of his tongue like silk, but a suppressed threat laced his tone… I knew from experience that I had to be careful when he spoke like that. I'd seen what happened when he was mad. It wasn't a good memory…

But I didn't have to worry. My mask had already slipped on.

"You _are_ the demon king, my lord. One as _low_ as myself should not touch your holy hand."

I smiled. My mask _never_ failed me. It wasn't a real mask or anything. I could just control which emotion someone saw. Whenever I went down to earth with Lucifer, I somehow wandered into these things humans call theaters. It's fascinating to watch the humans there. Once, I caught myself wonder if I could become a 'thespian' too… if I'd been born human that is. But that was a stupid thought. Demons _ate_ humans.

"You of all my loyal subjects are the only one who stands so close to my side. You are my most trusted warrior. Why do you doubt your greatness?"

I didn't have time to mentally gag. The mask was still in control. I felt myself kneel down and watched in horror from behind the mask as I licked the blood off of Lucifer's hand... the angel blood.

Lucifer was beaming down at me. I kissed his hand before standing up. When I smiled, the mask didn't have to force me…

Lucifer had no idea that I'd just thrown up— no idea that tiny particles of vomit were on his hand.

I would have laughed, but the sight behind him caught my eye. My smile vanished but the mask rescued me from showing any signs of disgust…

Lucifer turned to look at the pit, too. He chuckled before nodding to a guard to open the immense doorway. As he walked out, I heard him whistling a song he'd learned the last time on earth.

I meant to follow, but I couldn't help but feel so… lost. This wasn't who I wanted to be. The vomit in the shadowy corner reminded me of that. And the pit…

"Dark, come now. We'll be late to our meeting. Apparently, Cerberus caught an angel trying to sneak in through the gates. The stupid thing was prattling on about rescuing her sister. The guards swore that she looked exactly like that angel I used in today's games. I wonder if she tastes as delicious…" Lucifer said before walking off down the hallway.

My heart felt like it was going to explode as I walked through the door, too. The sight behind that door would stay in my mind forever. Those empty stands... and the corpse, surrounded by demons as they ripped off pieces to eat.

I heard someone call me. When I turned around, Lucifer was waiting at the end of the hall. He grinned and began walking down the stairs, whistling that song again.

I hurried to catch up with him, bile still crawling up my throat faster than I could force it back down… remnants of my lunch only making it worse…

Because…

I'd eaten that captured angel's wings for lunch…and now I was about to meet her sister.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3 coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Prisoner of Fate

A/N: Aha… I am so sorry for the delay, but chapter three is here! I've been sick for awhile but I'm fully recovered… well, almost…. Still have some headaches and whatnot to work out, but oh well, you know? Anyway, let's begin!

* * *

It was too dark to see, but she could hear footsteps. There were three people approaching her cell. One of them had to be Cerberus, the three-headed dog who'd caught her at the gates. His steps were extremely heavy even in his human form.

"So, how's our little prisoner?"

"The angel? She wouldn't stop screaming at first, but since she hasn't eaten for a while, she quieted down really fast."

"A while? You caught her this morning."

"Well, yeah, but she didn't have anything with her when I found her, and it's a week's trip between Heaven and Hell. She wouldn't be this weak in just one day."

The lock clicked and the ancient door swung open, spilling light across the room. The angel's wings immediately shielded her from the sudden brightness.

"Well, isn't that cute? Light can hurt an angel's eyes, too."

"…Where's… ter?" the angel whispered.

"I can't hear you, little girl."

The wings opened slowly to reveal a pale, shaking girl. Her short brown hair was flat on one side, as if she'd slept on it, and her face was stained with dried tears and dirt.

"Where's my sister?"

The room filled with echoes of Lucifer's laughter. He smiled down at the angel.

"You too really do look alike. I wonder if you _taste_ the same."

The girl's eyes widened; fresh tears sprung from the corner of each. She opened her mouth as if to scream, but only choked sobs came out. She gasped silently and shook with every breath. Jumbled words flew her lips, but no one could make out what she was saying.

Still in her fit of misery, the angel managed to stumble to her feet, her wings keeping her balanced. She waited only a moment before flinging herself at Lucifer's throat.

"_To protect the innocent, we stray from path. Evil being, feel the Angel's wrat—"_

"I can't allow you to do that," someone said, stepping into the room. He grabbed the girl by her hair and swung her across the room.

A sickening crack sounded when she hit the wall. Her body twitched involuntarily on the floor, but she did not stand up again.

Lucifer eyed the girl wearily before turning to his general. His blond hair curled around the nape of his neck as he leaned against the wall. His cold blue eyes bore into the depths of Dark's soul.

"It seems you've taken a liking to this girl, Dark. Why _else_ would you save her?"

Dark swallowed the frantic apologies his brain begged to spew. He stared at the open doorway where Cerberus stood, watching him curiously.

"I was just… doing my job."

"Your _job_ is to lead my army to victory. That doesn't include helping an angel foolish enough to try to attack me."

"My lord…" Dark stalled, waiting for a good excuse to cross his mind, "I… She might have hurt you."

Lucifer scoffed.

"I'm the king of Hell. A weak angel like that couldn't hurt me. Or do I need to remind you of my strength _again_, general?"

"No need," Dark whispered, clutching his left arm. He stared down at Lucifer's feet, willing away the horrible memories. "I know very well how strong you are. I was just worried. I- I couldn't stand the thought of her harming you."

"It always escapes my mind how loyal you are to me. 'To the point of stupidity.' Don't let this incident repeat itself, Dark."

"Yes, my lord," Dark answered, bowing deeply in acknowledgement. He gazed at the crumbled body across the room. A sigh fluttered from his lips.

"… It's rare to see you so attached to anything. If you like the thing so much, I'll just give it to you. I have no need for it, and I don't want it down here. It'd be too much trouble. So, take it. A gift for your loyalty."

"My lord—"

"Address me as _Lucifer_."

Dark cleared his throat to hide his shock. No one except God himself had actually called Lucifer by his real name and lived.

"My lor… Lucifer, it is… and always be, as you wish."

Dark forced himself to kneel before the king. He could feel Lucifer's gaze follow his every move. When he dared to look up, Lucifer smirked and turned back to the door.

"Enjoy the present, Dark. But I still expect you at the banquet tonight, so don't get too carried away. And maybe if you train it, I'll allow that thing to dine with us sometime… on a leash, of course."

When the door to the stairwell closed shut, Dark turned to the unconscious form on the ground. Judging from the sound when she hit the wall, he'd probably broken something.

"You seriously gonna kept that thing, Dark?"

Dark glanced at the nervous boy by the door. His shaggy black hair was tied back neatly with a band, and his guard uniform was pristine— the complete opposite of his character. Everyone knew Cerberus only wore his uniform like that when Lucifer was around. He was a happy and carefree kid. It always amazed Dark how fast the boy changed when he needed to. Sometimes, Dark really believed the kid's act at being monstrous and vengeful, but one look at that kid in human form always set him straight.

"I mean I know the king gave it to you and all, but won't it be dangerous?"

Dark smirked. It was his turn to act.

"What? I think it's kinda cute when it's knocked out."

* * *

"…nng," the girl mumbled, her legs twisting in the sheets. Sweat dripped from every limb. It was incredibly hot. The heat beat against her skin relentless. But the worst was the pain.

It was a creature of its own. Throbbing, slithering throughout every muscle, every nerve... it curled its long nails slowly into her back, pressing harder and harder as the seconds went by. When the pain was too great, she tried to turn on her side. A slice of pain rippled up her spine, right as a strong hand thrust her back down.

"Stop moving, idiot. You're making it worse."

The angel's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a voice.

"Who… are you?"

Dark frowned.

"Shouldn't I be asking that? Be lucky I stepped in back there. Lucifer would have killed you in a heartbeat."

"Step in?" the angel pondered. She remembered seeing the flash of purple and faintly hearing her own bones crack. "You're the one who threw me against a wall and… ouch… broke my wing."

"That's why I told you to stop moving. I'll bandage it up."

"You're a demon."

Dark chuckled from across the room.

"What gave it away? Was it the hair?"

"No, I-I mean you're a _demon_. I'm an _angel_. Why are you helping me?"

Dark stared at her. His piercing gaze traveled far into her confused one. When he spoke, there was no emotion in his voice.

"I own you. Lucifer gave you to me. He said it was a gift."

"_It_?" the angel screeched, "I am not an object, demon. Don't you dare treat me like one! No one _owns_ me nor can anyone give me away like a cheap prize."

"…Dark."

"Excuse me?"

"My name isn't _demon_; it's Dark. And before you go off on another little rant about your rights, remember where you are, little angel. _Hell_. You are in the darkest depths of Hell, and you are trapped. Keep that mouth shut or you'll also be dead. Then, we'll see if you really taste like your sis—"

Dark stopped when the red haze blurred his sight. Anger boiled eagerly beneath his skin. He held his breath until the sensation passed. Violence was in his blood. And if he wasn't careful, he'd transform… that would be trouble.

"…A-are you really… _the_ Dark?"

"What do you mean _the_ Dark? I wasn't aware there was more than one."

Dark glared at the angel, the anger quickly resurfacing. He gripped his left arm, feeling the scales prick through his skin.

The angel whimpered under his gaze, but she refused to look away.

"Y…you didn't know? Y-you're a legend. The angels always… talk about you in heaven. T-there's not a single one who hasn't heard of Dark, Lucifer's second in command and… ouch!"

The angel shuddered as she tried to sit up, the pain slicing through her frail body.

"Stop moving! Geez, don't you ever listen? …I'm going to get something to bandage your wing, so… just don't move."

The angel winced as she rested her head against the soft pillow again. When Dark left the room, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Had anyone noticed she was gone? It'd been an impulsive decision to come here. Should she have told someone? Did it even matter now? Risa was dead. Had she suffered? Had her soul found its way back to heaven? Or could she not find the light so far down in Hell?

"So, what's your name?"

The angel blinked back to the present. Dark was sitting on the end of the bed, a long white cloth in hand.

"Uh… Riku."

"Hmm… okay, Riku, can you sit up? I just need to bandage that wing of yours; then, you can get some rest."

Riku stared at him in amazement, but complied. This was not her vision of the merciless, crazed leader of Hell's Army. If it wasn't for the sharp nails and pitch black wings, she would never have guessed this man to even be a demon.

"All right! You can lie back... oh, shit! I have to go. The banquet is about to start. Lucifer will be pissed if I'm late. Uh… I'll bring back something for you to eat, okay?"

Riku opened her mouth to answer, but her eyes blurred suddenly and she fell into a deep sleep. After a week of travel and no food, she didn't have any energy left to even speak.

Dark smiled from the threshold before leaving quietly.

"She's really _is_ cute when she's knocked out."

* * *

"Send out a search party. Now."

"Captain Hikari? What are you talking about?"

"Riku's missing."

"Missing? How can she be missing? She was asleep in her room this morning. I saw her with my own eyes."

"It was an illusion. The spell broke when I touched her shoulder. It was just pillows."

"… Riku's not stupid. She wouldn't try to—"

"You know as well as I do that she's gone to Hell, Daisuke. Gather up as many angels as you can. We leave at dawn."

* * *

Chapter four coming soon….

Shuichi~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Who Are You?

Sorry about the slow updates. But I'm off for a week, so hopefully, I'll have a few. And I guess this is where I clear something up. Lucifer is his own character. He doesn't represent someone from DN Angel.

P.S. It's 2:30 a.m. and officially Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

He wasn't there when I woke up. I didn't know if I should be glad or scared. But at least I was alive.

Or was that even a good thing when one was in Hell?

I sat up slowly, trying not to aggravate my broken wing. Resting with my weight on my outstretched arms behind me, I looked around the room for the first time.

Everything was beautiful.

Directly next to bed was a tall dark cherry dresser with a few books sprawled on top of it. Across from me was a fireplace and a few chairs as if someone had been talking over there. On the right side of the room was a door, a large table and chair further down. There was a stack of papers in the middle of the table and an ink bottle and quill. And on the left side of the room, there were two paintings spread out over the wall, and in between the paintings stood another door. Which one lead to the hall?

I stared at the two doors, preparing to stand up and find out. But suddenly, the door opened to my right and in came a small boy— A demon boy whose small black wings fluttered nervously as he spoke.

"I-I was told to… bring these things for you," he stuttered, his eyes widened as he stared at her.

I glanced at the items in his hands. He was balancing a plate of food on top of a bundle of something and in his right hand was a golden glass decorated with jewels.

"Um… they're from Master Dark…."

"D-dark?" I croaked, realizing I was very thirsty.

"Yes, he said to tell you to go ahead and use the shower and stuff, but don't go outside."

"…why not outside?"

"Well, the other demons don't know you're here yet. Our Lord is announcing it at the banquet today. If you were to walk outside, you'd be killed before you walked two feet."

I shrugged wearily.

"Um… I'll place these here, okay?" he said, walking toward the table.

I still didn't move. There was something about him that bothered me. Something familiar that I couldn't place.

"Why do you call Dark your master?"

"Hmm? Well, because he is. If it wasn't for Master Dark, I wouldn't be alive."

I walked towards him, and his wings began to flutter again. I could see his feet lift off the floor for a few seconds.

"Don't worry. I'm too weak to hurt you even if I wanted to."

He didn't respond, but he wings didn't flap as nervously as before.

When I reached the table, I sat down and pulled the plate and drink towards me, ignoring the bundle for the moment. The food looked rich and tasted good. I didn't try to guess what any of it was, pretty sure I wouldn't really like to know.

"What do you mean?" I asked between bites.

"About Master Dark? When I came to this world, he rescued me."

"When you _came_ to this w-world?" I coughed, almost choking on a piece of meat. I grabbed the goblet and took a deep sip. "Weren't you born here?"

The boy chuckled. He suddenly flew up and sat down on the table besides me.

"See, that's the thing. Most of us _are_ born here, excluding the souls from Earth that materialize after they die. But I wasn't born nor did my soul wander here after death."

"But that's impossible. The only way that could even be possible is if—"

"Yeah…. I'm a half soul. When I was born, my soul split, and half of me landed at the gates here and half of me landed… well, I'm not even sure where it landed."

I couldn't believe it. Half souls were rare. There were only two in Heaven, and they weren't each other's half. This boy couldn't be one…

"Why did Dark save you?" I asked, ignoring the other question in my mind.

The boy stared up at the ceiling before answering, "Because… he's just like me."

"What?" I exclaimed, staring into his golden eyes. "He's a half soul, too?"

"Yeah," the boy whispered softly, "And when my soul didn't turn into a demon like everyone else's, our Lord came out to the gates, ready to destroy it. But Master Dark recognized me right away and begged for my life. When my soul finally awakened, Master Dark was there. The only thing I could ask was '_Where is he?_' but Master Dark just smiled sadly and said he hoped I could find him one day."

"Your other half?"

"Yeah," he murmured sleepily, his eyelids beginning to close.

The boy glanced up at the ceiling once again before nodding off to sleep.

I picked him up and laid him on the bed. He slept soundly, and as I stroked his long golden hair, I again felt as if I already knew him.

* * *

When I returned to the room, Riku was sitting on the bed. She was wearing the outfit I had sent to her. It was a simple red dress that bared her pale shoulders.

"…Hi," she said, watching me curiously. Her wing was still bandaged, but she could flap them lightly now. I glanced around the room though watching her all the same.

"He already left," she said, realizing who I was looking for.

"Oh…um, thanks… I see you got the clothes and everything. Do they fit okay?"

"What's his name?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"Whose?" I asked, drifting off the floor a little, my wings arched high above me.

"The boy…. What's his name?"

"Why does it matter?" I countered.

She sighed, frustrated.

"What am I supposed to do around here? Sit around and stare at the walls?"

I felt a prick of anger rise at her tone, but I could understand her irritation.

"How is your wing?"

"Fine… but you didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine, either. Do the clothes fit okay?"

Again, she sighed, "Yes."

"For the time being, you'll have to wait until your wing is fully healed. And it depends on whether or not Lucifer will grant you leave from here."

There was knock on the door before she could answer.

"Speak of the devil," Dark said, laughing at his own joke.

When he opened the door, Dark bowed and kissed the hand of the man entering.

Amused blue eyes gazed at her intensely as Lucifer entered the room.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

"All right, let's move out! Keep an eye out for her! Let's hope we don't have to start another war…."

The swarm of angels descended from the clouds, their pale bodies anxious as they headed towards Hell.

* * *

Chapter five coming soon…


	5. Chapter 5

Piercing blue eyes that gazed into hers, seeing everything about her…

Long, beautiful blonde hair that swept down like silk upon his body…

The essence of beauty pierced her soul.

Riku was on her knees before the door even closed behind Lucifer. She felt compelled to worship this being greater than man.

"My Lord, I am unworthy of your presence," she whispered into the silence, shocking herself more than any other.

She heard a soft chuckle, a laugh— smooth yet powerful like the motion of a waterfall. Addicting. She wondered how she could make him laugh again…to hear that sweet and terrifying sound whisper to her once more.

Her hair had fallen in front of her face as she groveled before Lucifer, but she could hear footsteps approaching her, and her heart quickened.

"Seems Dark knows what he's doing," he whispered from somewhere close to her. Riku smelled sweet honey as he spoke and was intoxicated in his presence. She shuddered under the cold touch of his fingertips upon her broken wing. He caressed it softly before standing again.

"She's welcome outside the halls if she remains this way, Dark. I might even borrow her from time to time if your _pet_ stays tame."

"As you wish, my Lord," Dark replied somewhere far away in the room. Riku felt a rush of cold air and the flapping of wings before something slammed into a wall on the left side of the room. The crash was followed by what sounded like books hitting the floor and papers fluttering down.

She heard a gasp and a moan, looking up slowly to see Lucifer pinning Dark to the wall, their lips crashing like waves in a storm. Dark was breathing deeply, but his eyes closed as if he wished it were over. Riku saw his eyes widen with fear suddenly, and his body convulsed as he slid down to the floor and Lucifer stepped back. However, when Lucifer looked into Dark's eyes, the fear Riku had seen was gone, replaced by confidence and a smirk.

Lucifer grabbed Dark's open hand and hoisted him up. Riku saw two bloody puncture marks on the side of Dark's neck and the trail of blood dripping from Lucifer's lips. Dark kneeled and kissed Lucifer's hand once more before Lucifer departed. His white wings flapped lightly at the door as he looked back and winked.

"I wasn't serious, Dark. You can keep _it _all to yourself. I'll never get bored with you around," he said before disappearing behind the closed door.

The moment the door clicked and Lucifer was gone, Riku felt the entrancement from before evaporate. She felt disgusted with the memory of her own words. Her wing burned where his cold hands has touched them. For the first time since she'd become one of the Angels, Riku felt ashamed of what she had done.

She looked over at Dark, rage building within her at the trickery. He must have put a spell on her to do that. To make her get on her knees before the Devil…

Just to make himself look good.

"How dare you look at me with accusing eyes," he said, already sensing her anger. "What else did you expect me to do? Let you mouth off to Him? Are you stupid? He could kill you without blinking an eye."

Riku stood up slowly from the floor, her wing aching at her side.

"I would rather be dead than betray God as you had me do."

The room was silent and dead. A slight draft embraced her skin, prickling her rising anger.

Riku was about to speak again until she caught the look on Dark's face.

"Wha… what else was I supposed to do?" he asked quietly, his amethyst eyes begging her for an answer. He looked like an abandoned child. "Let you die? He… _killed_ your sister. Do you think I could bear to watch him kill you t-"

He stopped suddenly, and the pain Riku had seen in his eyes vanished. The air in the room began to swirl around them. She felt hot air whip her hair out of her face. Dark tilted his head from side to side and she heard a sickening crack in his neck.

"But _why_," he enunciated, "should I have to explain myself to you and your "holier-than-thou" complex?" Dark thundered. "You're a fucking piece of work, Riku. Ungrateful and naïve. And you have the nerve to say you're part of God's Army… Judgmental, arrogant, and simple-minded. You're just like the humans. I risked my life— No, my _soul_ to save you. Or do we lowly demons not have those in your eyes? Didn't you see what He just did or were you too wrapped up in your own drama? Do you even know what it means to be bitten by another demon? Just… just shut the Hell up."

Dark laughed at his own joke before repeating, "Yeah… just shut the Hell up."

The whole room was shaking now. Riku winced as the burning winds beat against her broken wing. Dark's eyes glowed. His black wings beat furiously though he didn't move from his spot. Darkness itself seems to spring from his arms. Scales climbed his skin and pierced his body.

Riku stepped back in fear, inching towards the second door between the paintings on the wall. Dark growled and turned towards her at the sound of movement.

He only took a step towards her before the door burst open and the little demon boy from earlier came running in.

"Master Dark! Calm down!" he screamed, his hands outstretched before the raging demon.

"_I… want… to… KILL HER_," Dark responded, his voice deep and demonic. He took another step towards Riku, despite the little boy's attempt to block him. "_She started this. This bitch just waltzes into Hell and thinks she can judge me? What do you know about __**anything**__? I'll kill this naïve trash and give her heart to Lucifer. I'll rip her wings off and boil them down and-"_

Riku, cowering on the floor, glanced up at the suddenly silent, enraged demon.

The boy, the tiny little half soul child had flown into Dark's arms and was clutching him tightly around the neck.

"This isn't you!" he cried hysterically over the raging winds. "Master Dark is kind. He is the angel of Hell. Don't give into the demon blood. It's not who you are! You have to live and find _him_. Don't do this. Please! This isn't the man who begged for my life before the Devil."

The boy held onto Dark tightly, his long blond hair whipping every which way. Riku heard him crying softly as Dark stepped closer to her.

The girl looked from the boy to Dark's now golden eyes and oily black scales. She heard his wings crack and expand and he slowly bent over onto all four limbs, crawling towards her now. His neck made a nauseating popping sound as it slowly turn completely upside down and back again. Riku whimpered before the beast as it stopped in front of her.

She covered her mouth to keep from screaming as a foul stench escaped its mouth. The trembling boy was still clinging to him.

"It doesn't matter what she said," the boy cried. "You are _you_. Don't let the demon blood He gave you do this! Please, Master Dark," he sobbed into the demon's shoulder.

Riku felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. She prayed to God that she could join her sister in peace now. That Daisuke and Hikari would understand why she came here. That she had been killed by the Devil's Army like so many befo-

Riku glanced at the boy again mid-thought, remembering his last words.

She wasn't going to be killed by the Devil's Army.

But by a demon _she_ had provoked.

Who had tried to save her, but she was too naïve to care.

"D…Dark…" she began, stumbling over her words. "Dark, I'm sorry! You've been nothing but kind to me from the beginning! You saved me from the Devil back in the prison! You bandaged my wing. You brought me food and clothes! And stopped me from getting myself killed by Him again…"

Riku felt herself shaking as Dark's contorted arms grabbed at her feet. She stifled another cry as Dark's nails dug into her skin.

Her whole body trembled with each sob. She felt stupid for taking all he did for granted. For making him turn into this mindless demon.

The boy was still holding him, silent, but with a strong grip around Dark's neck.

Riku, shaking and scared senseless, did the only thing she could think of. She reached around the boy and hung her arms around Dark's neck, too, despite the pain as his nails twisted into her skin. Sharp scales dug into her sides, but she hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Dark," she whispered into his ear shakily. Her body ached from her broken wing, but she kept her arms around him and slowly stroked his beautiful purple hair. "I'm so sorry for saying that. You protected me and helped me… so many times. I was just too blind to your kindness. You're not a demon, are you, Dark? You're a half soul just like this little boy…. He needs you, Dark… I need you… Come back to us… I beg you."

Riku and the little boy continued to hug Dark as the room whirled around them. Slowly, Riku felt the pain in her leg subside, and the nails in her leg retracted back into Dark's hands. The pain of scales against her body disappeared as they slowly withdrew into his skin. Strong arms rose slowly around her and enclosed Riku in a tight hug.

She looked into his eyes and found the normal amethyst hue staring back at her, exhausted and confused. Riku let go of Dark, watching as his wings shrunk and returned to normal size, as the wind died down, and the heat from before disappeared. All that remained was the crying boy around his neck.

"Krad?" he asked, looking down at the trembling boy. His arms wrapped around the boy and stroked his long, golden hair. "Krad, I'm here. Krad? Look at me. I'm back!"

"Don't leave me," the boy begged, refusing to let go of Dark. "We have to find our other halves. You can't leave me. I can feel him all the time, but I can't find him. Blue eyes… silver hair! He haunts me in my dreams… Don't… don't leave me alone with a ghost."

Dark cradled the boy in his arms, and replied, "I could never leave you, Krad. I see him, too. Red eyes, sweet like honey. Hair like fire. Wings more pure than the human's snow. He plagues my dreams. I feel like an unfinished carving…" he whispered, rocking the boy to sleep.

As the boy's grasp loosened, Dark pulled him completely into his arms and kissed him on the forehead. He fell backwards slowly until his head hit the floor, the boy sleeping soundly on his chest.

Riku crawled over to the bed and yanked off the cover and a pillow. She dragged them over to the sleeping boys and put the pillow under Dark's head as quietly as she could and covered them with the warm blanket.

Riku collapsed next to them, completely exhausted from the pain and fear. Her legs were throbbing and her wing could have easily been a knife dug into her back.

'_Blue eyes and silver hair? Eyes red and hair of fire?'_ she thought. _'Funny… they sound like the half souls from heaven. Satoshi and Daisuke… but… there's no way…'_

Riku closed her eyes and succumbed to the quiet and darkness.

* * *

Chaos swirled around the camp as word got out. Angels kneeled in prayer before the infirmary tent. Captain Hikari glided above them and landed at the entrance. He felt uneasy for some reason, even before Niwa had fallen ill.

Lifting the flap of the entrance, Hikari called over one of the nurses.

"How's he doing?" Hikari asked.

"Not well, sir. We can find no physical wounds or punctures. His problem is within in his mind. Something is attacking him mentally."

Hikari nodded and walked briskly over to the bed where Daisuke lay. His chest ached more and more as he approached, but he ignored it.

"Daisuke," he said, taking the feverish angel's hand in his own, "what's happening to you?"

Daisuke's eyes were closed and he shivered even under the several blankets the aides had lain over him.

"K….?" the redhead mumbled.

Captain Hikari leaned over and put his ear to Daisuke's lips. He waited for the boy to speak again.

"Kr…ad… I won't… hurt you. Always… protect…" Daisuke murmured. His frail arm reached up and stroked Hikari's silver hair. "I'm… with you… always," he whispered again before his hand fell back onto the bed.

Captain Hikari bolted upright. His eyes were wide and his heart raced.

_Krad_.

That name. He knew that name. Always. He'd heard it so many times in his dreams. How did Daisuke come to know it as well? Was he seeing something? Something beyond the infirmary? Is that what made him ill?

"Wake up, Daisuke," Hikari whispered urgently, grabbing Daisuke's hand again. "Come back to us. Come back to the Angels. We have to find Riku."

The boy shivered again before slowly opening his eyes. For a moment, Hikari swore they were the color of dark purple, but when Daisuke blinked, they were red orbs once again.

"Satoshi?" He asked, his voice weak from fever… or whatever had ravaged his body.

Hikari grabbed Daisuke's hand and held on firmly.

"Don't leave us again, Daisuke…"

"What? I could never leave the Angels, Satoshi… The Angels are like my other half… I can never leave my other… half…" Daisuke said before passing out again.

Satoshi, still shaken from the mention of Krad's name, signaled the nurses to attend to Daisuke now that his fever was broken.

He walked out of the tent and bowed before his fellow men.

"The lieutenant's fever has broken, and he is slowly healing."

The crowd cheered and looked up into the deep, blue sky with eyes of rejoicing and gratitude.

"Do not rejoice too soon, my brothers and sisters. We continue our journey to Hell as soon as he has recovered. In three days… we will swarm the gates of Hell and bring back our captured Angels."

He thrust his fist upon his chest and bowed before the Angels again.

"In God we trust!" he cried.

"Amen," the Angels thundered in reply.

* * *

Did I do good? After the longest hiatus ever, did I do it some justice, guys? :)

Review and look for the next update. I promise it won't take forever again!


End file.
